Stages
|-|Season 5 = |-|Season 4 = |-|Season 3 = |-|Season 2 = |-|Season 1 = |caption = All of the stages in the ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' series |ERBnumber = |character = |releasedate = March 2, 2011 (earliest) July 13th, 2019 (latest) |numberoftimesappeared = 24 |image2 = }} Stages have appeared as locations in multiple ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' episodes. Information on the location Stages are used by singers, magicians, or other performers to stand on while performing for the audience. Almost any location can be a stage, but the formal definition involves the platform and adjacent rooms that are viewable by the audience. A stage can also be a dedicated location for one or more background aspects of a larger production (e.g., sound stage). Appearance in the rap battles 'Season 1:' *Justin Bieber vs Beethoven: Justin Bieber raps against Ludwig van Beethoven in the bright lights of a modern stage. 'Season 2:' *Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley: Young Elvis Presley raps against Michael Jackson on a real stage filmed in black and white. When young Presley turns into older Presley, the stage is replaced by a spinning background of bright spotlights, similar to Justin Bieber's. This second stage is modeled after those used in Presley's later concerts. *Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe: Marilyn Monroe raps against Cleopatra on a bare stage with curtains. *Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates: Steve Jobs is briefly seen on the Macworld Expo stage, during his heated final exchange with Bill Gates, who was on the screen behind him. *Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury: Freddie Mercury raps against Frank Sinatra on a stage with lights and smoke in the background, as well as Mercury's piano. *Mozart vs Skrillex: Skrillex raps against Mozart on a contemporary techno stage. As in most modern concerts, the video panels behind Skrillex change as he raps. 'Season 3:' *Hitler vs Vader 3: Boba Fett raps against Adolf Hitler on a stage similar to Justin Bieber's and older Elvis Presley's, with lights flashing to the beat. *Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc: Miley Cyrus raps against Joan of Arc on a stage, which is most likely based on the stage at the 2013 MTV Video Music Awards. *Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge: Kanye West raps against Ebenezer Scrooge on a modern rap concert stage, with sound waves moving to the beat, similar to Skrillex's stage. 'Season 4:' *Oprah Winfrey vs Ellen DeGeneres: Ellen is briefly seen on stage at The Ellen DeGeneres Show, where Oprah appears on the televisions in her office in Chicago. *David Copperfield vs Harry Houdini: Both David Copperfield and Harry Houdini rap on a magician's stage. In his first verse, Houdini raps on a stage with a red velvet curtain, similar to those he would usually perform on, and Copperfield raps on the Broward Center for the Performing Arts in Fort Lauderdale, Florida, in which he performed various flying illusions. 'Season 5': *James Bond vs Austin Powers: Austin Powers poses, dances, and raps on a psychedelic transition stage for a few scenes, referencing the transition from one scene to another in his film Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery. Powers' band, Ming Tea, also make their group cameo appearance here. *Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton: Donald Trump and Hillary Clinton both rap on the stage in Washington University in St. Louis, just like the real second Presidential Debate. *Wonder Woman vs Stevie Wonder: Stevie Wonder raps on a stage with multiple keyboards. Two blue stage lights can also be seen in the background. *Theodore Roosevelt vs Winston Churchill: Theodore Roosevelt, George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, and Abe Lincoln appear on a stage performing a show after Mount Rushmore is shattered. *Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2: EpicLLOYD and Nice Peter appear on stages from previous battles, including Skrillex's, Houdini's, and the Broward Center for the Performing Arts. EpicLLOYD raps on the first two stages, while Nice Peter makes an appearance on the last one. 'Season 6:' *George Carlin vs Richard Pryor: George Carlin, Richard Pryor, and Joan Rivers rapped on three different stages. Carlin raps on a stage based on his ''Life Is Worth Losing'' special, with light beams and buildings. Pryor can be seen rapping on a stand up comedy stage based on his ''Richard Pryor: Live in Concert'' special. Rivers rapped on a stage with moving and flashing lights, while Bill Cosby was laying face down after being drugged. The Hollywood Squares set can be seen in the background at the end of River's last line. 'Others:' *George Carlin appears on a stand-up comedy stage with a large brick wall at the end of the video titled: "Epic Rap Battles of History - Complete Season 1 HD"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TKfZ6YpL5V8 Trivia *This is the most frequently recurring background, as it has appeared twenty times to date. *This is the only type of location to appear in every season. *Boba Fett and Austin Powers are the only fictional characters to rap on a stage. *David Copperfield vs Harry Houdini is the first battle where both of the main rappers' locations are two distinct stages. *The psychedelic transition stage and Stevie Wonder's stage are the fourth and fifth locations respectively to be shot without the use of a screen backdrop, after the Overlook Hotel, a production set and ''Quiche Rescue''. Reference Category:Location Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Justin Bieber vs Beethoven Category:Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley Category:Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe Category:Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates Category:Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury Category:Mozart vs Skrillex Category:Hitler vs Vader 3 Category:Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc Category:Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge Category:Oprah Winfrey vs Ellen DeGeneres Category:David Copperfield vs Harry Houdini Category:James Bond vs Austin Powers Category:Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton Category:Wonder Woman vs Stevie Wonder Category:Theodore Roosevelt vs Winston Churchill Category:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2 Category:George Carlin vs Richard Pryor Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:DeStorm Power Category:Kimmy Gatewood Category:Ray William Johnson Category:Dante Cimadamore Category:Nikki Jenkins Category:Alex Farnham Category:Bentley Green Category:Michelle Glavan Category:Lauren Flans Category:T-Pain Category:KassemG Category:Atul Singh Category:Kai and Naya Berman Category:Josie Ahlquist Category:Lauren Francesca Category:Sulai Lopez Category:Samantha Kellie Category:Zeale Category:Gary Anthony Williams Category:Jackie Tohn